Clouds
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: In which Dean and Cas engage in a game of cloud-watching. -Destiel fluff. One-shot. AU.


_Gosh, I've had this_

_ little idea floating around my mind the entire day and I just had to write it down._

_It's just some mindlessly cute fluff for your Monday. ;)_

_Enjoy, leave a review, print it out and show it to your friends, whatever. _

_Disclaimer: No, Supernatural ain't mine, thanks. *pouty face*_

* * *

_**Clouds**_

"We've earned ourselves a break."

The older Winchester pushed the pair of sunglasses he was wearing onto his head ran the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead to stop the droplets from running into his eyes. His other hand freely rested on the handle of the lawnmower by his side. He disliked working in the heat of the midday hours but they had started late and were now far behind schedule on their landscaping work. The hunter growled inwardly as he thought of Sam's expression when he had assigned him and the fallen angel their cover as gardeners for some rich southern folks- who may or may not be Aztec Gods with a taste for toddlers. His little brother was so gonna pay for that one. Now he had to work his ass off in the burning heat, constantly on the lookout for behavioral giveaways, while Sammy got to chill in a well air-conditioned motel room to gather more info.

"We've barely done any work." Even though Cas was human now he still had that same eerily neutral expression that gave away that he wasn't quite like your average guy. Dean flashed him a smile.

"They're not even home right now. It's not our actual job to do any of this shit. Watering plants, cutting hedges, mowing the friggin' lawn… come on." That seemed to convince the other man and he went to turn off the water. In a way which he hoped was inconspicuous the hunter looked after him, watching the movement of muscles below the thin fabric of Castiel's white shirt as he stored away the garden hose. Absentmindedly he imagined what it would be like to feel those muscles, touch the toned skinned, maybe even taste it… Stop_. Inappropriate territory right there, Winchester._

He left his lawnmower and walked over to the little pair of deck chairs by the birdbath to fetch their water bottles before waving for Castiel to follow him to a secluded area in between a group of hideous topiaries. The fallen angel walked after him mutely and followed his example of sitting down on the still un-mowed patch of grass. The hunter handed him a bottle. "Always important to stay hydrated."

"Thank you, Dean."

They drank their water in silence, both too affected by the burning heat to keep a conversation going. Every once in a while the Winchester would steal a sideways glance at the ex-angel next to him from below his sunglasses. Humanity suited him, sort of. It was nice seeing him wear something different than his tax accountant suit and trench coat for a change; after all he had a pretty nice body to show off once he shed enough layers.  
The hunter shrugged the sudden wave of affection for his mpanion off and lay back, gaze turned skywards.

"C'mon, Cas," he said, his voice slightly thicker than usual, "let's watch the clouds."

"Okay…" Castiel moved to lie on his back as well, mirroring the hunter's position but using one hand to shield his unprotected eyes from the sunlight.

"What do you see?"

"Clouds." _Alright. He should've seen that one coming_. The angel-turned-human stared indifferently at the fluffy bundles of white high above them, obviously in no way intrigued.

"You're supposed to try and see other stuff. Shapes." It was ridiculous to even explain the basics of cloud-watching to someone but at the same time Cas' ignorance of silly human games was adorable.

"I see," the former angel mused, brow furrowed. After a moment he pointed a finger and Dean almost thought he'd caught on until Cas spoke again: "That one appears to be oval-shaped."

The hunter suppressed the oncoming face-palm and shook his head. "No, that's not how you do it. Lemme show you." He let his eyes scan the sky for an easily recognizable shape and smiled when he found one, pointing his finger like Castiel had done. "See that one on the far right? That's a bunny."

"No, Dean, that's a cloud," Castiel sounded genuinely concerned about the hunter's sanity, "are you feeling alright?"

Dean laughed wholeheartedly at Cas' worried facial expression. "Okay, my bad. Wrong choice of words. Let's try again," he chuckled once more, "That cloud up there is _shaped_ like a bunny. If you squint… see, there's the ears"- he pointed them out to his companion- "and the legs. Get it?"

Castiel smiled as understanding washed over him. "I think I do."  
He hesitated, on the lookout for something to interpret himself. After a minute he pointed out a group of sky cotton-candy. "These look like some sort of flowers."

The Winchester couldn't hide the dazzling smile forming on his face in answer to Castiel's proud grin. "Yeah, they kinda do. My turn." He tore his eyes away from the fallen angel and back upwards to find something new. "That one looks like, uhm, an elephant or something."

"I see what you mean. Also next to it there's what I believe looks like an eagle in mid-flight."

"Now you're getting the hang of it."

They kept on playing for a while, lazily naming random things while enjoying the smell of freshly cut grass the slight breeze brought to them and just cherishing each other's company. Somehow they ended up a lot closer to each other than they had initially started out, their shoulders touching, but neither seemed to care, too absorbed in their silly past-time activity.

When Castiel insisted he saw a banana in what Dean was absolutely certain was a boomerang they turned to face each other and realized how close they actually were. Dean, who had shed his sunglasses somewhere between rounds to create equal playing conditions, immediately felt his eyes drop to Cas' pink lips.

A second later said lips came to gently rest against his own and he was absolutely one-hundred-and-thirty percent sure that his heart missed a beat at the unexpected contact. On its own accord the hunter's hand wandered up to cup the angel's- _his_ angel's- cheek as he kissed back, soft and sweet and heart-meltingly slow. When they pulled apart his stomach fluttered in a very non-manly way but he really didn't care.

As their eyes met he bemusedly arched an eyebrow at the dark-haired man in front of him who was still within kissing distance. "Weren't you the one introducing the _'No-Kissing-At-The-Workplace'_ rule?"

"Rules are there to be broken, also you're making it extremely difficult," Castiel growled playfully before re-claiming the hunter's lips.

Yeah, this whole being-an-item thing was still fairly new to them and they hadn't yet named it officially- no way in hell would he refer to Cas as his '_boyfriend'_ that sounded way too insignificant- but it was exciting and they'd had it a long way coming. It had seemed like a rational idea when they had decided to keep whatever this was out of their professional life… which obviously wasn't working but it's the thought that counts, right?

Now, lying in the soft grass in the backyard of what hopefully weren't genocidal ancient Gods, and exchanging kisses with a fallen angel Dean was suddenly no longer jealous of his brother's air-conditioned room.

Instead he pitied him for having missed a pretty neat game of cloud-watching.


End file.
